Extreme Measures
by haleyrox
Summary: Short summary inside.


**Summary:** Brooke and Haley are not friends. Brooke is popular and open about her gayness but she secretly likes 'straight' Haley. So, how far would she go to get her? How will things end between them?

**Author's Note:** The idea of this fic was suggested by _Totallygay, _and I only wrote it because she so kindly begged me to write it. I offered my kidney but she chose the story so my kidney is still up for grabs! Any takers? lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Anyway…

Enjoy!

**Extreme Measures**

Brooke Davis was seated in the back row of her English class. What was she doing? Filing her nails of course.

Haley James rolled her eyes at the girl. _Couldn't she at least pretend to care about her education? _she thought as the answer to her teacher's current question immediately sprang through her mind and she raised her hand.

Brooke looked up when she heard Haley's name called. She smiled when the tutor smiled proudly for getting the answer correct. _God, she's so adorable, _the cheerleader thought dreamily.

"Okay class, I'm going to pass back your tests from last week," the teacher announced which received several groans and some 'finally's!' She walked around the class giving the tests back to their rightful owner's.

Haley raised her hand. "Mrs. Green?"

"Yes?"

"Will this test be part of our final grade?"

"Yes, it will."

"Aw! But come on Miss! I got a fail!" Tim yelled from the back of the classroom.

"Then you'll need extra credit to make up for it."

"But-"

Haley just tuned out the rest of that conversation and turned to look at the back of the class again and wasn't surprised when she saw that Brooke didn't have a test in front her.

She never understood that. Every test, pop quiz, or final that was graded was never handed to Brooke with the rest of the students, it was always given to her after class.

Haley just sighed as she looked up at the clock and started cleaning her stuff up, she stood up and walked over to the door exactly when the bell rang.

All the students cleared out of the classroom quickly, except Brooke. She walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Great job, as always Brooke," Mrs. Green smiled.

"Thanks," the brunette answered genuinely.

"So have you thought about it?"

"I have," Brooke answered nervously. "But, I just don't think its for me."

"Brooke you're the smartest student in this class-"

"I know, but-"

"You need to be challenged, I think it would look great to any of the colleges you apply for."

"It would but, look, how about you give me more time and I'll give you my legit answer. Deal?" the teenager asked hopefully.

"Deal," Mrs. Green smiled. "Now, get to your next class before your late."

"Thank you!" Brooke exclaimed gratefully as she headed for the door. "Later Mrs. G!"

--

Haley sat under a tree reading a book and a certain raven haired girl watched her from her position next to her car. She just looked so peaceful, Brooke couldn't help but admire it.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" a voice said making Brooke jump in fright. "Tell who, what?"

Peyton smiled softly at her friends nervousness. "Tell Haley that you like her."

"Me? No. I don't like Haley," Brooke denied quickly.

The blonde just gave her a pointed look that clearly said, 'Cut the crap Davis.'

Brooke sighed. "Fine, I like her, so what?"

"Nothing, which was my point."

"Oh."

"You gonna tell her?"

"Hell no."

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"Its Haley, she's not gonna exile you or anything."

Brooke watched the tutor giggle at something she read then turned to Peyton. "But, look at her Peyt, she's just so…innocent, and I'm…not. Besides she doesn't even like me as a person, how could she like me as more than a friend? Which is another thing, I don't even know if she's gay or not! What if she gets disgusted? What if she sends an army of midgets after me? They're gonna bite the shit out of me Peyt! Oh my god. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-"

"Brooke stop, you're hyperventilating," the blonde said as she placed her hands on her friends shoulders. "Just tell her how you feel, if she doesn't feel the same way, or if she's straight, oh well. There's nothing you could do about it. I mean, it's not like you could be a guy or anything," Peyton laughed lightly.

"P. Sawyer you are a genius!" Brooke smiled widely, forgetting the panic attack she just had.

"So you're gonna tell her?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"Nope," she grinned. "I'm gonna be a guy!'

Peyton's smile went away and her facial expression was replaced by complete shock. "What!?"

"And you're gonna help me," Brooke said excitedly as she opened her car door. "Hurry up and get in, Goldilocks. We have a lot of work to do."

--

"Ow!"

"Oh suck it up, this was your idea anyway," Peyton said as she continued to roll the bandage around Brooke's cleavage.

"Yeah, but you don't have to put that thing on so tight!"

"Deal with it."

Brooke stuck her tongue out in response.

"Leave that for Haley."

Brooke gasped. "Haley James will not be spoken of in that manner!"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she finished. "There, now pull your shirt down."

"What do you think?" the brunette said as she smoothed down the shirt from her chest, which looked flat thanks to the bandage.

"Honestly?" the blonde asked, to which she got a nod. "We need to do something with your hair."

"What? Why?"

"It makes you look girly."

"Well what do you want to do with it?"

"Well," Peyton drawled out. "We could get you a wig-"

"No wigs!"

"And why not?"

"They make my scalp all itchy and she's gonna think I have permanent lice or something."

"Okay fine, no wigs. But then that means you have to wear some kind of cap…"

"We can't wear caps in school."

"Brooke shut up!"

"Jeez I'm just saying," she said raising her hands up in surrender. "God, whats up _your_ butt."

"Okay, you are a wearing a wig," Peyton decided.

"What?!"

"Let's go find you one," the artist said dragging Brooke into her closet. "I gotta have one in here somewhere.

--

"Okay, how do I look?" Brooke asked sticking her hands in her pockets.

Peyton put a hand up to her chin as she examined her handiwork. Brooke was wearing a short wig that was her same hair color, a white polo, gray khaki pants, with white sneakers. "Damn. We actually did it!"

"Really?!" Brooke squealed.

Peyton grimaced at the high pitched squeals coming from her friend. "Now, all we have to do is work on your guy act."

Brooke realized what she did and cleared her throat. "I can act like a guy."

"Uh-huh," Peyton said, unconvinced.

"What's so hard about belching and scratching my ass every five minutes?"

"I don't think it's that easy, Brooke. So to be sure, we are gonna get some more help."

"From who?"

"You'll see," Peyton smirked as she took out her cell.

--

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled in shock as he entered the room she turned to Peyton. "This is who you chose to help me? The one guy that is potential competition for me."

"Well, it's not like I could call Lucas," Peyton defended. "He would tell Haley the moment he knew what we were doing…it's like a best friend code."

Nathan took a good look at Brooke and burst out laughing.

"Shut it, Scott!" Brooke yelled.

Nathan composed himself but had a huge grin on his face. "I didn't actually think you were for real, Peyton."

"Yeah, well, can you help us?" she asked.

"I will definitely help you."

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked. "Why?"

"Because if Haley is being chased by a guy then Lucas is sure to freak."

"Nathan," Brooke whined.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, then he got a serious look on his face. "I actually think its pretty cool that you're willing to go through this to get her."

"Thanks Nate."

"No problem," they shared a smile then he clasped his hands together as he spoke again. "We better get started."

--

"Okay, show her," Nathan instructed.

Brooke cleared her throat and spoke in a manly voice, "Sup, Blondie."

Peyton smiled. "Awesome, but this _is _Haley we're talking about, you think she'll go for that kind of guy."

"Already got it covered," Nathan grinned.

Brooke smiled softly as she walked over to Peyton and took her hand. She kissed it, while keeping eye contact. "It is a great honor to be in your presence miss."

Peyton fanned herself dramatically. "Whoo! It's getting hot in here."

Brooke laughed. "Careful there Sawyer, don't go falling for me when you know I'm already after a hot tutor, you'll only get burnt."

"Jerk," Peyton said playfully as she pushed her friend.

"So I guess I'm not needed anymore?" Nathan said.

"Of course you are," Brooke cooed. "Just not now."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"We'll see you later Nate," Peyton said.

"Okay bye," he said but not before turning to look at Brooke. "Tell me how it all goes."

"Sure thing," she smiled.

Once he was gone Peyton turn to look at her friend with a smirk.

"What?" Brooke asked, wondering why her friend was staring at her.

"Now all you need is an identity."

--

Haley walked through the halls of Tree Hill High, her arms full of books. No one was around to help her since as it was already after school. So imagine her surprise when she tripped over a lone pencil and all her things went flying making her fall back.

She closed her eyes in anticipation for the pain, but it never came. Instead she felt warmth all around her. She opened her eyes and almost gasped at the dimply smile that she was met with.

"You okay?" the person asked.

"Uh…y-yeah," she stuttered out as the guy helped her stand up correctly. Haley watched in blissful shock as she watched him pick up her stuff.

He smiled, showing off his dimples again, making her swoon as he handed her stuff back. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Want me to help you with these?" he asked as he held on to her three biggest books.

"If you don't mind," she said, her blush getting darker.

"I don't," he said quickly. "So, where you headed?"

"The tutoring center," she answered, a little embarrassed.

"Me too," he smiled.

"You getting tutored?"

"No, actually _I'm _tutoring somebody," he corrected.

"Oh," she said, not expecting him to say that, but happy he did. "Well, I know all the tutors here, and I don't think I've ever seen you before. You new or something?"

"Yeah, actually I am," he nodded as they entered the tutor center, they put their stuff down and he stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Brock."

"Haley," she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Hales," he said. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?"

"Of course not," she said with a wave of her hand. "You can call me whatever you want," she said as she blushed again.

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

They stared at each other like a couple of love struck fools for a couple of minutes before a cough interrupted them.

"Sorry…" the boy seated at the table said embarrassed, knowing he ruined their moment. "But I need my tutor so…"

"Oh!" Haley said quickly going to sit down at the table. "I am so sorry."

Brock held back a giggle, because he thought it was a little too girly, and he didn't want his secret revealed so soon into the operation. He watched her sit down then decided to leave the girl of his affection to do her job. "I'll see you later Hales."

"Yeah…later," she said shyly.

Brock grinned before going to the back of the tutoring center where she saw the person she was looking for. He sat down next to the girl. "Hey."

Peyton squinted at the person next to her. "Broo-" a hand was immediately clamped over her mouth, which she removed quickly. "I mean, Brock."

"Yeah, you better say Brock," the girl dressed as a boy mumbled.

"So how'd it go?"

"She was so totally drooling over me," Brooke said, breaking character. "I swear I would kiss _myself_ from my performance."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay Casanova," then she looked up and her eyes went wide. "Subject approaching, quickly."

"What?" Brooke mumbled, confused, as she turned around and saw Haley coming towards them. "Oh crap," she said as she cleared her throat, ready to talk like a guy again.

"Hey," Haley smiled. "Peyton is who you're tutoring?"

"Uh…yeah, she needs help with English," Brock explained. "I just thought I could help her."

"Um," Haley started shyly. "I don't usually do this and I know this is a awkward time to ask but…would you go out with me?"

'Brock' smiled widely. "I would love to."

"Great!" Haley said happily, making Peyton giggle. "Um…pick me up at seven," she handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my address…and my number."

Haley began to walk away and stopped when Brock spoke, "I'll see you later Hales."

"Yeah…later," she smiled, repeating her earlier words.

--

"Brooke?" Mrs. Green called out.

"Yeah?" the girl asked as she stared at her teacher from her desk.

"Come here please."

Brooke sighed as she stood up and walked to the front of the class as she received a couple of 'oohs.'

"What's up?" she asked.

"You have your answer yet?" Mrs. Green asked.

"Look-"

"Brooke if you're scared of doing it alone then you have nothing to worry about, Haley will be your partner."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm in."

--

"_You're_ my partner?" Haley asked as she neared the table located in the center of the library where she was supposed to meet up with her partner.

"Disappointed?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"No, no, that's not it, I'm just…surprised."

"Surprised? What, is it a shocker that the head cheerleader isn't stupid?" Brooke said, offended.

"No! Of course not!"

Brooke sighed. "This was a mistake, I shouldn't have agreed to this," she stood up from the chair.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please sit down?" Haley begged.

Brooke immediately cooperated and sat down. She knew she was doomed the minute the girl in front of her opened her mouth; she had too much control over her.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Haley asked, trying to get right down to business as she sat down.

"Any way you want," Brooke smirked.

Haley stared at her.

"Sorry," the cheerleader muttered, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that it's just a…natural reaction, sorry."

Haley smiled seeing the girl's honesty. "It's okay, just put some ice on it," she joked.

"Sure thing, Hales."

When Haley saw the smile on the other girls face, she felt her heart burst…in a good way, which was bad, very bad. "Thanks," she said before looking back down at her book, hiding the crimson in her cheeks.

--**Two Months Later**--

Brock and Haley walked through the park, holding hands. Haley was extremely confused though. Ever since she and Brooke started their project she began to have more than friendly feelings for her, but when she was with Brock those thoughts all vanished.

She missed the bubbly brunette though, she hasn't seen her since they had finished their project two weeks ago. They had entered a research contest for the state and had won, but that was irrelevant to her now, she just wanted to see Brooke again.

"You okay?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," she answered lifting her head to meet his lips. They pulled away slowly. "I'm fine," Haley whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Just then Brock's cell phone rang and he answered with a look of apology to his girlfriend. "Hello?" his eyes quickly looked at Haley. "Yeah, what about her?"

Haley looked up at her boyfriend curiously. "What is it?"

Brock covered his phone with one hand as he looked at Haley. "Listen baby I have to go. Call me?"

"Sure," Haley nodded.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll see you later Hales."

She smiled widely, she loved their saying, as unoriginal as it was, she thought it was cute that they had two simple sentences to call their own.

"Yeah…later."

Brock smiled one more time before walking away.

Haley smiled sadly as she began to think about something else.

More precisely…

_Someone_ else.

--

The tutor walked towards the direction of Brooke's house. When she got there she noticed the car in the drive way. _Whoa…Brooke and Brock have the same exact car, I can't believe I never noticed that before,_ she thought. _Huh, what a coincidence._

She just shrugged as she walked up to the other girl's door.

She needed to figure out if her feelings for Brooke were real enough to risk her relationship with Brock.

One could only hope.

So she inhaled deeply as she raised her hand slightly.

_I guess it's now or never._

--

"Yeah, I know Nate," Brooke spoke on her cell phone as she walked into her kitchen. "I want to tell her the truth too but I think things will just get complicated…yes, I know what I'm doing is wrong…oh whatever! Why are you acting like you had no part in this, you helped me remember!…Oh, now you don't want me to get hurt? Bullshit Nathan! If that were true you would have tried to talk me out of-" she stopped when the loud ring of her door bell resounded throughout the house. "Look someone's at my door I gotta go…no, I'm finished with this conversation…stop being an ass Nathan, we'll talk about this later," she finished the phone call and closed her phone angrily as she ran over to her front door.

"What!" she said harshly as she opened it, but her look softened when she saw Haley standing there. "Hales…what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Okay," Brooke said, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Haley quickly shook her head, then she sighed. "Maybe…" she looked up at the pointed look the brunette was giving her and relented. "Yes."

"Come on," Brooke said, ushering her in. She closed the door behind her and looked at the nervous girl before her. "What is it?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Brooke asked stepping closer to her.

Haley looked up, tears brimming her eyes. "I can't hide my feelings for you anymore."

Brooke's eyebrows scrunched up. "Haley what are you-" she immediately felt lips on her and she couldn't help but close her eyes and moan at the unexpectedness.

They pulled away breathlessly and Brooke watched as Haley touched her lips. "What?" she asked.

"That felt so…"

"Great?" Brooke offered with smile.

"No, I mean, yes, that, but it also felt…familiar," Haley said. "Why do I feel like I've kissed you before?"

Brooke slightly panicked but composed herself before the tutor noticed. "Uh…I don't know what you mean."

"It's nothing I guess," Haley mumbled.

Brooke stared at her, and could see the inner battle she was having. Now that the brunette saw what she was doing to the poor girl's feelings, she felt like crap. "I need to tell you something." _What am I doing?_

"What?"

"You know Brock?"

"Oh my god Brock!" Haley said, totally freaking out. "What am I gonna tell him? Is anything even gonna happen with us? Brooke, please tell me you feel the same way!"

"I can't-"

"Why not!"

"Because you're already dating me!"

Silence followed Brooke's exclamation. She didn't mean to spill the secret the way she did, but really, is there any right way to tell someone that the guy they were dating was really a girl? Of course not.

Haley looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked. "How can I be dating you Brooke? I'm dating Brock!" then realization flashed in her eyes as she heard the similarities in the two names. She stared at Brooke with no emotion on her face. "Where is it?" she asked, quietly.

"Where's what?"

"The damn wig!"

Brooke flinched and quickly got her purse where she kept the wig. "Here," she said after she took it out and handed it to Haley. She watched as Haley held it in her hands and looked at it bitterly. "I'm really sor-"

"Save it," Haley snapped. "You lied to me Brooke, for two months its all been a lie. I don't know what I ever saw in you," she shook her head angrily before running to the door and leaving the house quickly, not wanting to be there any more.

Brooke sighed, holding back her tears as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Nathan? … Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm a bitch," she paused, then let the tears go as her voice cracked. "She knows."

--

Haley kept running.

She couldn't believe it.

Although now she understood so many things that she questioned. Like, why 'Brock' never talked about himself, why he got tensed up when she spoke about Brooke, why she's never even seen his house.

And lastly…

Why she loved him so much.

Now that answer was obvious, simply because _he_ was really _Brooke_.

The same person who just broke her heart.

--**Three Weeks Later**--

Brooke hasn't talked to Haley since she left her house. Whenever she saw the girl at school she would be ignored, and she deserved it.

Right now, Haley didn't sense her presence because she was kinda hiding behind her car.

It was dark already at Tree Hill High but Haley had some tutor stuff to finish up and Brooke had last minute cheerleading duties to finish up, she was about to leave but noticed Haley sitting on a bench reading a book, and this was like Brooke's past time; watching Haley read.

She found it odd that the tutor was reading in the dark but didn't have time to think about it as she heard footsteps so she crouched behind her car some more.

She watched the guy walk up to Haley but couldn't make out the face. _What the hell is he doing? _she thought angrily as he knocked her books out of her hands.

Haley was startled when the book fell from her hands. "What are you-" she started but stopped when she saw the man. "Lucas?"

"Why don't you love me?" he yelled desperately.

Haley sniffed him a bit and grimaced as she spoke, "Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?!" Lucas exclaimed throwing his arms up as he swaggered a bit.

She sighed. "Let's get you home Luke," she stood up from the bench and tried to put her friend's arm around her put her pushed her.

"No!" he yelled loudly making her jump back. "You don't have the right!"

"Go home Lucas," she said calmly, then looked at her surroundings. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I remember you saying something about staying today," he mumbled. "I just wanted to know why you couldn't love me."

"I do love you Luke, but as a friend."

Lucas laughed bitterly. "Friend?" he shook his head and quickly pushed her down to the bench roughly. "No! We have to be more!"

Haley began to cry. "What is wrong with you?"

"With me?" he said, innocently, with a hint of evil. "Why nothing Hales," he bent down to be eye level with her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked simply. "Why do you have such a nasty bruise on your cheek?"

"What-" before she could finish, she felt the sting of a slap on her right cheek, and she whimpered.

"Leave her alone you asshole!" Brooke yelled as she ran over to them, she quickly went to Haley's side and caressed her cheek. "You okay?" she whispered.

Haley nodded but kept a close eye on her, now ex-friend.

"Oh, shut up Brooke! You don't even give a shit about her, so why don't you just get going?" Lucas told her, venom in his voice.

"I'm not gonna leave her with you, you psycho!"

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to take care of you first," he said before tackling her to the ground.

Haley's eyes widened as she watched them. Brooke tried to fight back but Lucas was just too strong for her. All she could see was Lucas's fist being raised repeatedly.

Haley was about to do something but stopped when she saw another figure get Lucas.

"Lucas stop!" Nathan yelled as he pulled his brother off of the girl.

Lucas got up hastily then looked at Nathan, the shock and anger clear in his eyes. He took a deep breath before taking off in another direction.

"Yeah you better run you bitch!" Nathan yelled before running after him.

Haley got up from the bench and ran to Brooke. She fell to her knees to inspect her damage. And it was bad.

"Hales?" the brunette said, ignored the blood she felt on her lips.

"I'm here, baby," Haley whispered, trying not to cry as she brushed the girl's hair away from her face only to reveal more bruises and cuts. "My god, what has he done to you," she gasped. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"Hey, hey, crazy lady, it's not your fault," Brooke said, trying to keep her breathing stable. "You weren't the one hitting me."

"I know but-"

"I love you," Brooke interrupted with a smile, wincing afterwards from the pain.

Haley sniffed. "I love you too," she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "God, I love you so much," she went to the other girl's lips and softly kissed her, not wanting to hurt her. When she pulled away she caught Brooke's small smile.

"God, I wish I really was a guy," Brooke joked, trying to cheer up Haley, even if only slightly. "At least then I would have had _some_ chance with the oversized, blonde gorilla."

"Brooke!" Peyton cried as she ran over to them. "I just called an ambulance, you're gonna be okay buddy," she fell next to Haley on the floor.

Haley looked at her. "How did he know to come anyway?"

"Brooke called him, said you were in trouble," Peyton explained, but not taking her eyes off of the beat up girl in front of her. "I just came along to make sure nothing too bad happened," she looked up to Haley. "Guess I was too late."

Before Haley could respond, the lights of an ambulance blinded her. And pretty soon, paramedics were surrounding her.

"Excuse me miss," one of them told her. "We need you to move out of the way."

She nodded and watched as they put her up on the gurney and pushed her towards the ambulance.

Brooke lifted her head to look at her as they folded the legs. "I'll see you later Hales."

"Yeah…later," Haley said quietly, but with a smile as she watched them put her into the big white van.

Even though everything was crazy right now she knew it was gonna be okay.

Brooke was gonna be okay.

They were gonna be okay.

Everything would be okay.

**The End.**

**Author's Note**: Okay, this so turned out differently than I had expected but I worked hard on it, I tried. Please, review.

And _Totallygay_, I hope you liked it, if you didn't then you could always ask someone else to write another version, I would understand.

So, take care people.

Until next time!


End file.
